Marathons and Midnight Premieres
by Anniebanani21
Summary: HARRY POTTER! Not a crossover. Tony gets midnight premiere tickets and decides to enlighten Ziva on Harry Potter. Don't like HP, don't read. Tiva and McAbby. T because I'm overly protective. Review! More like Humor/Romance/Friendship
1. Chapter 1

**Alas, a Tiva and McAbby fanfic with HARRY POTTER! Not a crossover. That would be strange… This is actually hard to describe… They go to Deathly Hallows part 2 midnight premiere! Woot! I actually came up with the idea after I bought my midnight tickets. I try not to mix my fandoms, but sometimes it happens. Well, I hope you like it! Review to tell me what I need to work on (: **

**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING! If ya wanna make an offer, call me ;)**

**Tiva and McAbby! **

**Chapter 1**

It was just a normal day at NCIS. There wasn't a case, so everyone was just working on old paperwork. Ziva was so focused on her work that she jumped when Tony yelled.

"YES! I got the tickets! I have to go tell Abbs and McGoo."

"TONY! Why must you yell?"

"Sorry, Zi. I'm just so excited! The Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part 2 tickets just went on sale and I bought mine! Well, actually I bought one for me, Abby, McGee, and a date. I think Abby and McGee are going together… Are they dating?"

Ziva sighed, "Tony, you really are blind. They have been together for almost two months now. You actually watch Harry Potter? Hah! And you're bringing a date?"

"Ziva, Ziva, Ziva…This isn't _just_ a Harry Potter movie. It's the _last_ Harry Potter movie. Besides, I love the series," Tony mockingly glared at her. "I don't have a date, but I'll get one. Who can resist me?"

"You are so full of yourself! I have never seen a Harry Potter movie, nor have I read one of the books."

"You haven't? Oh my god, Zi! Those are like, the only books that I've ever read and enjoyed! Okay, there's only one way to solve this. You, me, and McAbby are haven't a Harry Potter marathon Saturday. My place. Bring your pajamas! It's gonna be a long night! Come over at about two-ish."

Ziva smiled at his offer. She loved having movie marathons at Tony's house, "Okay, Tony. I'll come over. When does the last one come out anyway?"

"Part 2 doesn't come out until next week. (**A/N: YEAH, I KNOW. THE TICKETS CAME OUT ABOUT A MONTH BEFORE THE MOVIE, BUT FOR THE SAKE OF THE STORY, I CHANGED IT A LITTLE. SORRY!),**" An idea suddenly struck Tony. "Hey, Zi! You should be my date!"

The words escaped Tony's mouth before he could stop them. Of course he would love for Ziva to be his date, but would she? Crap.

"You know what I mean. You should use the extra ticket and come with me and the happy couple. It'd be like double dating except we're only friends."

Ziva was trying not to blush when Tony practically asked her out, "I wouldn't want to use your ticket. I know how you are when you don't have a date every night."

"No, come on, Ziva. It'd be worth it," Tony mentally slapped himself again. He needs to think about what he's about to say before he says it. Yeah, right! Like that would ever happen!

"Okay, sure. So do I need to bring anything to the movie marathon?"

"Nah, I got beer and food. I'll ask McLoverboy when he gets back up here," Tony looked towards the elevator. "If he gets back up here."

The rest of the week passed with little action. There was a murder, but the killer was armature and found within a few hours. When Saturday finally arrived, Ziva was so excited for the movie marathon that she ran double her usual. McGee and Abby were coming over, also. Tony had his apartment set up for a perfect movie marathon. They would need plenty of beers and enough snacks to last over 12 hours. He figured Ziva would eventually fall asleep as she always did during their movie nights. Tony smiled at the memories that filled his brain. She only lasted about three hours into their Sean Connery marathon.

Abby was the first to arrive, "Hey, Tony! I found the Bertie Bots at Party City. I got one for each of us. Has Ziva arrived yet? Timmy said he'll be here in about twenty minutes."

"Mhmm. You guys can stop pretending you're a couple. Ziva told me already. I can't believe you two are dating again! You have to name your first child after me."

"TONY! We-I-I'm not- Oh, shut up!" Tony's grin almost reached his ears. The only time she had ever seen him smile wider was when Ziva was around. "So! You're in love with Ziva! Don't deny it, Tony!"

Tony was taken aback, "I am not in love with her! Ziva and I are just friends!" His face was turning a bright shade of red, almost pink.

"Uh…Am I interrupting anything?" Of course Ziva picked this time to come through the door. Tony could tell she heard them because her cheeks had also turned a barely noticeable shade of pink.

"Oh, why hello, Ziva! Just in time! I was just talking to Tony about you," Abby was going to have so much fun with this. She knew they had feelings for each other. One night when Ziva drank way too much, she somehow arrived at Abby's place and told her everything. It had happened a few months ago, but Abby doubted anything had changed since then. Ziva told her about her feelings for Tony and how she loved him, but he had a thing with E.J. She told Abby about using Ray as a distraction, but he got too serious so she broke it off. Much of what she said was slurred, but Abby got out the important things.

"Abby was just going to go call her boyfriend to see if he was on his way. He's on your speed dial, is he not?" This time Abby was embarrassed. "Run along, Batgirl."

"Tony, stop being mean to Abby and Tim!"

McGee arrived shortly after and they all settled in Tony's living room. They had blankets spread out everywhere on the floor. Tony popped ten bags of popcorn for starters. Everyone had their Bertie Bot's beans and twizzlers that were used as wands. Tony almost died laughing when Ziva popped a Bertie Bot's bean in her mouth without checking the flavor. It turned out to be rotten egg and caused Ziva to gag and spit it out all over Tony. Needless to say, his laughter stopped immediately. Abby and McGee's on the other hand picked up even more. Ziva cracked a grin after she apologized a few times.

Ziva and Tony stayed on opposite sides of the couch while Abby and McGee spread out on the blankets. When Ziva looked down, she saw McGee place his arm over Abby's shoulders, and Abby rest her head on his shoulder. They did make a cute couple, Ziva thought.

Tony jumped up and put the Sorcerer's Stone DVD in and pressed play, "Let the marathon begin!"

**So, what'd ya think? Good, bad, horrible? Should I continue? If you want me to continue, it will probably be 3 or 4 chapters and an epilogue. Review please! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Awww thanks for the alerts and reviews guys! You all are so sweet. Ok… I didn't want to spoil it, but here's one of my ideas for the epilogue. Pottermore. AHH! Has anyone gotten their Welcome email yet? This story is the only thing keeping me sane! Anyway, here's chapter two!**

**Disclaimer: I still own nothing. **

** Chapter Two**

Ziva was speechless when the Sorcerer's Stone ended. She never expected a Harry Potter movie to actually be good. Tony jumped up as Hedwig's Theme began to play and the credits started rolling.

"Yay! One movie down, six more to go! Well, technically there are seven because we still have to go see Part 2. I am so excited! But I'm sad at the same time. I'm going to cry so much! I'll be a wreck!" Everyone knew that when Abby started rambling, she had had too many Caff-Pows. McGee kissed her on the cheek and pulled her into a half hug. That seemed to stop her rambling and cheer her up.

Ziva finally spoke, "That was surprisingly good. What is the next one?"

"The Chamber of Secrets. This one is a little scary… Okay, it's scary to me!" Abby was trying hard not to laugh at McGee, but Tony was not hiding his laughter. He laughed so hard that it caused Ziva to laugh a little.

Tony ran and jumped back on the couch next to Ziva after he pressed play. They were closer this time, but still not close enough.

They finished watching Chamber of Secrets and Prisoner of Azkaban. They decided to take a small break to go change into pajamas, pop more popcorn, and get more sodas and beer (Abby got more Caff-Pow).

Tony just stared at Ziva when she walked out of his bedroom. She had short, white pajama shorts and a tight, low cut tank top on. She was concerned when he just kept staring.

"Um, Tony? Are you ok?" Tony jumped out of his daze and moved his eyes up into her own chocolate browns. She looked so beautiful. She was always beautiful, but tonight was different. He just had a feeling.

"Oh yeah…yeah I'm fine. You got tan!" This gave him an excuse to look back over her body. He noticed something this time that made him stop. There was a big, white line that was mostly covered by her shorts. He could tell it was an old scar, but it looks like it was deep and bad. "Woah, Zi, what happened there?"

Tony regret saying it as soon as he looked into her face. He saw something in her eyes that he hadn't seen since…Somalia. How stupid could he be? Tony mentally kicked himself in the ass for saying that. "I'm sorry, Ziva. I didn't mean…I…Sorry."

Ziva spoke after what felt like hours, "It is ok. Just don't…mention anything about…ever again. Please," There were tears in her eyes that were quickly wiped away. Tony put a hand on her face the same way he had when Mike Franks had been killed.

"Hey, let's go finish our marathon, okay?" Tony kissed her forehead and led her back into the living room. Abby and McGee were on the blankets talking about what parts of the book they hoped were in the last movie. Tony and Ziva sat next to each other on the couch. Tony remembered he hadn't put the next movie in and ran up to start it.

It was almost two AM before they got to Deathly Hallows Part 1.

"How come they split the last book into two parts?"

"Because they didn't want to leave out anything. It was probably the best idea they ever had. Part 1 was almost straight from the book and Part 2 looks the same."

The movie ended at around five AM. Everyone was wiped out. Abby was crashing from caffeine and McGee's eyes started to droop.

"That one was my favorite! I can't wa-wa-w *yawn* wait for the new one," Ziva's eyes were involuntarily closing as she tried to keep them open.

"Alright, sleepy heads. McAbby can take the blankets if that's okay with you guys. Ziva, you can have my bed and I'll sleep on the couch."

McGee and Abby merely nodded, not even caring that Tony called them McAbby. Ziva looked up at Tony, "No, I'll take the couch. I'm not going to take your bed and kick you out of your own room."

"Well, I'm not going to let you sleep on this couch. You can either sleep in my bed without me or with me," Tony smirked.

"Fine, if you insist."

"Wait, what? We're sharing a bed?"

"Why not? I'm going to bed. Good night, everyone."

Abby and McGee eyes flickered from Tony and Ziva, to themselves. This would be interesting.

Tony followed Ziva into his bedroom, "'Night."

At first, there was enough room between them to fit a truck. Ziva rolled in her sleep and found herself looking into Tony's sleeping face. She was too tired to move, so she just sighed and fell back asleep. Tony stretched and pulled Ziva close into him without letting go. They were comfortable this way and didn't move.

**YAY! Sorry for the sort of angsty/Somalia thing earlier. I just felt like it was a good way to get them sitting closer on the couch. I think it needs more McAbby. The next chapter will be the midnight premiere. Thanks for the reviews! Keep 'em coming! I'll try to update another chapter today. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Another chapter! Woot! I'm trying to get my mind off Pottermore before I go absolutely crazy! Thanks for all of the story alerts and reviews! I can't believe so many people like this! Please review (: **

**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING! **

** Chapter 3**

Tony and Ziva acted like nothing had ever happened. It was just another 'Paris.' Ziva was the first to wake, so she decided to go make some coffee. Trying not to wake Abby and McGee, she tip toed into the kitchen. The sight of them caused her to smile. Abby was lying across McGee's chest with her fingers intertwined with his. McGee's other hand was lovingly resting on her back. They made the cutest couple, Ziva thought.

Shortly everyone was awake and drinking coffee. No one had bothered to check the time so when Ziva did, they were surprised. They had slept in until three in the afternoon! Abby and McGee left together leaving Tony and Ziva alone.

"Thank you for 'enlightening me on Harry Potter,'" Ziva smirked.

"No problem, Zi. It was fun! I can't wait for Friday! Oh about that, do you want me to come pick you up at about eight-ish Thursday night?"

"I thought it was at midnight!"

"Yeah it is, but if you want good seats then you have to go really early. After I get you, I'm going to get McGee and Abbs. It's better to take just one car because the parking is crazy. Hope you're not afraid of crowds!"

"I will take your word for it. I have never been to a midnight premiere."

"Don't worry, I got your back. It's a little overwhelming at first, but it's so worth it."

When Tony arrived to work on Monday he was surprised to see Ziva reading a book instead of doing paperwork.

"Whatcha readin'?"

"I am half-way through with Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban," she said without looking up from the book.

"You know, it helps if you read them in order. That means you read the first two before you start on the third one."

"I have finished the first two."

"How? You left my apartment _yesterday_!" Ziva looked up and laughed at Tony's shocked expression.

"I am a fast reader. If we do not have any cases this week, I will have read the last book before we go see the movie."

She was correct. They didn't have a single case or hardly any paperwork to finish. The summers were usually slow. With tears in her eyes, Ziva closed the Deathly Hallows book for the last time.

Tony noticed the tears, "You okay?"

"I finished the book," she sniffed. "I understand why Abby said she will be crying so much during the movie. Will you be crying, Tony?"

"No! I don't _cry_, Ziva! I am a man! I cannot speak for McLoverboy," Tony pointed across the bullpen to McGee.

"You know you're going to need a tissue, DiNosie." Tony glared.

Gibbs walked into the bullpen, "Stop fighting, Tony. Everyone gets Friday off. Long week and I know all of you are going to that new movie."

"Thanks, Boss!"

McGee walked into the music filled room where Abby was going over old forensics.

"ABBS! TURN THE MUSIC DOWN!"

Abby ran to turn it down, "Timmy! What are you doing down here?"

"I was just going to tell you that we have tomorrow off. Ready for tonight?"

"I am so pumped! I think Tony is bringing his portable DVD player, but he and Ziva will be hogging that. I'll bring my laptop so we can watch Part 1 while we're waiting. This is going to be so much fun!"

McGee smiled and kissed Abby before leaving to go back upstairs. This would be so much fun.

**OH NO! We're still not at the midnight premiere. This one is actually really short, but I wanted the whole premiere to be in one chapter by itself. If I don't receive my Welcome email for Pottermore soon then I will probably write the next chapter tonight/morning. Please stick with me! Sorry if I am stretching this out too much. Oh and I added a McAbby scene, but I'm not sure if it's any good. There will be better McAbby and Tiva in the next two chapters. PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks (:**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Thank you so much for all of the reviews and story alerts/favorites! I am SO SORRY that I haven't updated sooner! I live in Georgia so our school started back Monday. I have had so much homework that there wasn't any time at all. SORRY! **

**Oh! I almost forgot! I live in America so I know the first book/movie as the Sorcerer's Stone. Correct me and call me an idiot if I'm wrong, but I think that's the official name of the movie. **

**I will put a link on my page that will direct you to a video posted by J.K. Rowling explaining Pottermore if anyone is wondering about that. **

**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING! ):**

**Okay, here's the next chapter! **

Chapter 4

"Abby! Are you ready yet?"

No one else knew that Abby had already moved into McGee's apartment. They both had a feeling that they were meant to be and would last forever this time. McGee was secretively planning to propose in a week or two.

"Timmy, I can't be ready in thirty seconds like some people. I'm almost…"

"Abbs? You okay?"

McGee started walking towards the bathroom door. He heard a small gasp from the other side, but that was all. This worried him since Abby usually never stopped talking. He knocked softly on the door. It wasn't closed all the way, so the crack between the door and the frame widened until the door hit the opposite wall with a bang.

"Tim…I…I'm pregnant…" she was holding the pregnancy test in shock.

"A-A-Are you sure? They can b-be wrong, right?" McGee was more shocked than Abby.

Abby just pointed over to three more positive pregnancy tests on the bathroom counter.

"You bought four?"

"I wanted to be posi- NO! I meant I wanted to be sure!" She turned red as she almost said 'positive.'

"Well…Who's is it?" McGee was almost scared to ask. He hoped with all his heart it was his. He also regretted asking after he took his eyes off the tests and up to Abby.

She put her hands on her hips and tilted her head slightly while giving him a sarcastic glare. "Whose do you think it is, Timmy? Of course it's yours! Well, if you want a child…I can find a new apartment and raise it myself if you don't want me and the baby," Abby's face fell immediately.

McGee was shaking his head crazily, "No, no, no, no, no, no, Abby! I am so happy! We're having a baby together! All I want is you and the baby! Please, never think that I would ever not want you! I love you so much, Abbs."

Tears were streaming down her face, "I love you too, Timmy. You're going to be a great dad."

"And you're going to be a great mother. Alright, let's go before Tony goes nuts."

"Okay, let me just grab my bag. Hey Timmy, can we keep this pregnancy thing to ourselves for a while?"

"Yeah sure, Abbs."

McGee and Abby sat on his couch and waited for Tony to come.

Tony pulled into Ziva's driveway at exactly 8pm. He climbed the stairs, not waiting for the elevator, and knocked on her door.

"Hello, Tony. You are right on time."

"Yup! I'm so excited! Ready to go?" He did resemble a small child on Christmas Eve.

"Yes. Is this outfit okay for the movie? I was not sure what to wear."

Tony's eyes moved up and down her body. She was wearing a black Harry Potter shirt that had the word 'Muggle' on it, a pair of skinny jeans, and black flip flops. Her hair was straightened and fell a little ways past her shoulders. He had never seen her dressed so casually before.

"You look beautiful."

Ziva blushed and looked at his clothing. He was wearing a Gryffindor shirt and jeans. His hair looked the same as it did at work, but he looked entirely different without a suit on.

"You're not so bad yourself."

Ziva walked out with Tony and sat in the passenger's seat. They arrived at McGee's apartment in less than fifteen minutes. Abby and McGee sat in the back seats and they all left for the theater.

When they arrived, at least twenty people were already waiting in line. At least half of them were in the 3-D line, so the group didn't have to worry. They bought regular tickets in order to hopefully get in faster. Tony wasn't sure how good the 3-D was anyway. He said they could always go back again and see it in 3-D.

They stood in line for almost an hour before the huge crowds started coming in. Ziva was completely overwhelmed by how many people were in the lobby area of the theater. Tony smiled when he saw her face.

"It's ok, Zi. We're going to be one of the first to get in the room. Want to start watching Part 1 again? By the time we finish, they're going to start letting people in."

Tony and Ziva shared the set of headphones and watched the movie. More people kept showing up and the lines began wrapping around the building. Ziva didn't know they had this many seats.

McGee and Abby were also watching Deathly Hallows Part 1 on Abby's laptop, but they had started the movie before Tony did. Ziva checked her phone and saw that it had just turned 11pm. They finished watching the last scene a few minutes before they started letting people in. Tony quickly put his Portable DVD player in the bag.

Ziva looked around at everyone in the room. Most people were dressed in costumes and looked almost disturbing. America had yet ceased to surprise her.

"Oh my gosh! Were about to go into the room! We still have a little less than an hour, but we're going into the room now!" McGee was smiling at Abby as she rambled.

The line was moving and people were crammed together, so people were being pushed and tugged. Tony grabbed Ziva's hand and held it tightly. They made their way into the correct theater room and met back up with McGee and Abby after being separated in the craziness.

Ziva looked back into the hall at the hundreds of people crowding the hallway, "Thank you for pretty much saving me back there, Tony."

"No problem. I told you it would be overwhelming. Hey, guys, let's sit over here on the front row."

It wasn't actually the front, but it was the front row of the main section. Tony led the other three over there, and they took their seats. Ziva was sitting next to Tony with Abby and McGee on her other side. These were perfect seats.

Trailers began to roll and Tony was immersed in each one. Ziva laughed at his face when the new Batman trailer played. His eyes grew huge!

"Hey, guys, I'm going to go and try to get drinks and stuff. What do you guys want?" McGee looked at the other three waiting for their answer.

"I'll come help you. You're going to need my help getting through the crowd with popcorn. I'm an expert at this," Tony sat up straighter and stuck his chest out to make himself look buff.

"Yeah ok, Tony."

Tony and McGee left to get the drinks and two large popcorns. They figured they would share two so the bowl wouldn't have to move around so much. The lobby was still filled with people trying to get into their theater rooms. While they were waiting for the popcorn, Tony told McGee what he had come with him to say.

"Tim…I think…I love Ziva. I've known it for a long time, but I tried to push away the feelings. I'm in love with her, Tim." McGee could tell Tony had wanted to say this. He saw something in Tony's eyes that told him Tony was distraught.

"Tell her, Tony. Don't make a stupid mistake and wait for her to find another Ray. Make your move tonight."

Tony smiled and patted McGee on the back. Whether Tony would admit it to anyone or not, they were best friends. They were like brothers. Tony knew that Tim would always be there for him just as Tony would always be there for Tim.

"Thanks, Tim. Want some advice from me? Marry Abby. You guys are perfect. Don't let her go."

"I don't plan on letting her go. I already have a ring," Tim smiled back at Tony. They grabbed the popcorn and drinks before making their way back through the crowds and into the theater room.

Ziva and Abby were talking when Tony and McGee came back. It was now 11:59 and you could feel the intensity in the air. The loud talking immediately ended as soon as the Warner Brother's logo appeared on the screen. It was so quiet that you could hear a piece of paper drop to the floor if you were listening.

Everyone's eyes were glued to the screen the entire movie. Abby had tears rolling down her face as soon as Snape was killed. Ziva was trying to fight back the tears, but lost around the time that it showed Tonks, Lupin, and Fred.

McGee had a comforting arm over Abby, but he too had a few tears streaming down his cheeks. When Harry was in the forest with his parents, Lupin, and Sirius, Ziva broke down and the tears came even more. She stole a quick glance at Tony and saw that he was also crying. Ziva slipped her small hand into Tony's and squeezed. He squeezed back.

When the movie was over, there wasn't a dry eye in the theater. Abby was crying into McGee's shoulder. Ziva was trying to wipe away her tears so Tony wouldn't see, but he put a hand up and grabbed the hand wiping the tears away. They stayed that way for a few minutes.

Tony dropped Abby and McGee off at McGee's apartment. They all said their goodnights and split. Tony looked over and saw that Ziva had fallen asleep. He drove to her apartment and carried her bridal style up to her apartment. He was afraid he had wakened her, but she just mumbled something in her sleep and buried her head into his chest.

Tony unlocked and opened her door with great difficulty. He carried her into her bedroom and set her on her bed. He took her shoes off and pulled the covers up around her. Tony was staring at her beautiful, sleeping form until she opened her eyes a little bit and spoke in a sleepy voice.

"Thank you, Tony. It's really *yawn* late…stay here?" She mumbled the last part so softly that Tony was barely able to hear her. He brushed a piece of hair past her ear and spoke in a voice almost as soft.

"I can go home. There's not any place for me to sleep here anyway. You need your sleep."

"You can sleep with *yawn* me in my bed. Please, stay here."

"I'm not going to take up your bed, Zi. I'm leaving now. Goodnight."

"No! Stay with me, Tony. Please?"

"Okay, fine," Tony finally agreed. He took his shoes off and slipped under the covers next to Ziva. She mumbled something and turned towards him.

"I love you, Tony."

"Ziva, you're tired. Go to sleep. Goodnight, Zi."

Ziva stared at him stubbornly, "Tony, I may be tired, but it doesn't *yawn* change how I feel about you. I love you."

Tony looked into her still glossy eyes, "I love you, too, Ziva. I really do."

Tony pulled her tight and they both fell asleep in each other's arms. 'All was well.'

**This one is so much longer than the other ones! I hope you like this chapter. It's also 1:40 in the morning, so there's no telling how many mistakes are in this one. Tell me if you like it or not. This is the final chapter, but there's going to be an epilogue. Please review! I added a huge McAbby scene in the beginning; hope you liked it! I also added a pretty big Tony/McGee friendship scene with an implied Abby/Ziva friendship scene. I may go back and add the Abby/Ziva friendship scene later. REVIEW! Thanks! **


	5. Epilogue

***Sob* Here's the final part of the story. The epilogue. I can't thank you guys enough for all of the wonderful reviews, favorites, and alerts. This story was so much fun to write, and I hope to write more soon. I feel like I put too much crying in the last chapter, but the movie was so sad! Who wasn't crying? Well anyway, here's the epilogue! (:**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**One Month Later…**

Ziva hit the refresh button on her computer for the hundredth time. There was still no email!

"Have you received yours, Tony?" she looked up anxiously.

"No! Where is it? What is taking so long?" Tony nearly punched the keyboard trying to refresh the page.

*Ping!*

"Hey, guys! Look! Ultrasound pictures!"

Tony and Ziva jumped up from their desks and ran over to Abby. McGee had an arm wrapped around her waist. Abby was beginning to show a little bit. He laughed a little at the thought of having to go find her new clothes because she would freak when she found out they don't tend to make gothic maternity shirts.

Ziva gasped at the picture. It was small, but definite. Tony took her left hand in his and ran his finger over the newly placed diamond ring. She looked up at him and smiled. Soon, they would have their own ultrasound pictures to show to everybody.

Abby showed the pictures to Gibbs when he walked in. Gibbs had taken everyone breaking Rule 12 pretty well. After all, Rule 51 overpowers all of the others. _Sometimes, you're wrong._

A ding was heard from Ziva's computer. Ziva jumped and ran over to her desk.

"I got the second email! It says that I am one of the early entrees, and my account will be activated between mid-August and late September. Well, that smells. I still cannot access my account!"

"It _stinks_, Ziva."

"Yeah, I know!" Tony smiled and laughed at his fiancé. They were planning to get married in about a year from now.

"What are you two talking about?" Gibbs' rough voice reverberated through the bullpen.

"There's this thing called Pottermore, and it's going to be amazing! It's 'an online reading experience.' It's kind of hard to explain, Boss."

"Well stop trying, DiNozzo."

Ziva smirked over at Tony. He was her world. She was his. It had always been this way, but now everyone else knew it.

Everyone was where they should be. Tony was sitting on Ziva's desk and holding hands with his fiancé while discussing wedding plans. McGee was holding up the pictures to anybody who cared and Abby couldn't stop giggling at him. Gibbs looked over his team, smiled, and sipped his coffee.

**Eeesh…I don't know if I like the ending to the epilogue. I am SOOOO sorry that it has taken so long! I haven't had time to write from my homework and drill practice. I promise to try to get my other story going and maybe a one-shot or something like this story. Thank you all so much for reading! Byezz!**


End file.
